Complexity
by TooFarToLootCorpse
Summary: AU in terms of altering certain events. Edward has proposed to Bella but she requests more time to embrace her mortality while she can in light of the Volturi's stipulation in Eclipse. F/F Slow burn.
1. Chapter 1

**Complexity**

Author's Notes: AU in terms of altering certain events in the book/movie. Edward has proposed to Bella but she requests more time to embrace her mortality while she can in light of the Volturi's stipulation in Eclipse.

* * *

The supposed calm after the storm was a different kind of nightmare and emotional journey for me. I thought that I could finally settle down and have a slightly normal relationship with the Cullen family once the terrifying threat of Victoria's army was vanquished.

However, a time of peace and stability seemed foreign the more I interacted and stayed with the Cullen family. There was still the looming shadow of the Volturi over the horizon, waiting impatiently for my painful transformation into a vampire. I no longer had a choice in the matter whether I wanted to become one and Edward could no longer rationalize my mortality as a way to leave me.

I should have felt some relief with that knowledge…Someday, I will be a vampire and in turn, Edward and I can finally be happy together.

Instead, there was only emptiness, melancholy and dread.

Having even a single day to just be a normal, teenage girl for once was an absolute blessing and I craved it now. And in those rare moments of tranquility, when Alice assured everyone and myself that nothing bad was going to happen…I was able to finally breath.

I could feel the difference in my demeanor, my mood and my appetite without the fear of someone or something coming after my life. I could see myself standing a bit taller in the mirror and my cheeks fill out with a healthy diet.

Even though I assured the Cullens that I wasn't regretful for the forced circumstance of my humanity, I'm certain they felt wholly responsible and remorseful judging from the tortured and forlorn gazes I have sensed when they thought I wasn't aware.

Requesting to be alone on those days when the sun was bright and sunny must have cemented in their minds that I was regretful or at least contemplating all the things I would have to sacrifice. Edward, with his tormented golden eyes, had smiled wistfully and nodded in understanding at my request.

I felt terrible…But they reassured me they completely approved of my need to be human and normal for as long as possible and that no matter what happens, I will always be welcomed into the fold.

And here I am, with limited time to spare as a human, my mind drifted through various philosophical musings and serious contemplation about mundane matters and…Charlie. What am I going to do about my father?

I've been feeling like an absolute asshole as soon as I realized his position as a father and saw with new eyes to the whole picture and a different perspective. A perspective in which I had ignored and mostly neglected to protect others, including him, from being casualties in the supernatural realm.

And that sadness and guilt would weigh heavily on my heart. I have just reunited with my father and in less than a year…I will cease to exist as his daughter…My awkward yet patient father. I refused to imagine his reaction when I would have to disappear from his life.

Every chance that I could spend time with Charlie, I have asserted and cherished whether it be fishing at the crack of dawn with him and Harry Clearwater or watching sports on TV with him on the couch.

At first, he seemed thoroughly surprised that I would rather hang out with him than stay with the Cullens but I reassured him that he was far more important to me right now and I left it at that.

He has suggested I hang out with Jacob too, but he is unfortunately another element of the supernatural realm I was desperately trying to avoid but I wasn't going to tell my father that. I've begun to run out of excuses of avoiding Jacob but Charlie doesn't pry or pressure too deeply which I'm so thankful for.

Another item on my mortality checklist was to be more active in school with my friends and enjoy the so-called "drama" of being a teenager. Although, I wouldn't say that I am mature beyond my age; it would be nice to be worried about little things such as classes instead of life and death situations.

However, my truck seemed to be running on its last legs. It was increasingly more difficult to start and has abruptly died on me on several occasions. It made me realize how deeply embedded I am in the supernatural when my go-to mechanics are either an ice queen vampire or an emotionally unstable werewolf.

The first handful of times my beloved truck failed on me, I acquainted myself with the local car mechanic and he suggested time and time again that I simply junk it and acquire a new car because it is a miracle that my truck is somehow still able to run to begin with.

He humored my pleas to revive my deteriorating truck and I left the shop each time with a promise to him of getting a new car but it hit a little too close to home. It was far-fetched but the truck was like a reminder of my delicate humanity and a token of Charlie's love as his gift to me.

I couldn't throw it away. Not just yet. I wasn't ready. Surely, it can be fixed.

And with that notion, I had to finally choose someone to help me out other than Richard, the mechanic.

I couldn't decide for the life of me who would be the best choice considering both scenarios were extremely awkward and tense for different reasons so at first I did a coin toss. I assigned heads for Rosalie and tails for Jacob.

It landed in favor of Rosalie two out of three times which meant I would have to come to terms with my fear of displeasing Rosalie with her icy demeanor over diverting Jacob's persistent affections and smoldering brown eyes.

I considered it for a long moment and then grudgingly agreed that fate was right: I needed to be able to have a normal conversation with Rosalie. She and I needed to have some semblance of a familial bond if I was to become a Cullen one day.

She has revealed to me her horrific experience as a human before being changed which has made it even more difficult for me to make eye contact with her. When I glance into her golden eyes…Even for just a moment, I can see the palpable pain and sorrow she has endured swirling within those depths.

It was similar to Edward's eyes but there was a sharp edge to it. A deep mistrust of people forcing her to build layers upon layers of walls around herself. I didn't think in a human lifespan I could have ever gained Rosalie's trust enough to get a glimpse of her true character.


	2. Chapter 2

The narrow and winding pathway leading up to the Cullen mansion seemed shorter than usual as I intentionally drove in my rustic truck as slowly as possible to delay the inevitable.

It has been at least three months since the last time I directly interacted with any of the Cullens since Edward's marriage proposal in the meadow. I had hoped that Edward and I could truly be together for all eternity but actually coming to terms with ending my humanity and transforming into a vampire terrified me to the core.

I hadn't directly said no to his proposal, nor did I acquiesce. I simply requested to be human for as long as possible and he had agreed.

If vampires were capable of shedding actual tears…I'm certain Edward's eyes would have brimmed over as the golden pools which have always captivated me, slowly melted into pitch black with overwhelming grief. He had swallowed hard at my reply, his Adam's apple bobbing with his quivering jaw. He swiftly turned around to compose himself and my heart sank to see him in such emotional pain.

I reached out to touch his arm in comfort, expecting to feel cold, hard skin but he retreated even further from me and with a wistful smile and anguished, golden eyes, he nodded in understanding.

He silently escorted me home and on the doorstep, he slowly leaned down and I instinctively closed my eyes. Feather-light, his cold lips grazed my forehead. My eyebrows crinkled in confusion, expecting the bittersweet kiss to be on my trembling lips.

When my eyes fluttered open, he was already gone.

In an instant, my heart shattered and my stomach churned with overwhelming nausea. I had stormed up the stairs onto my bed and sobbed into my pillow until Charlie came home a few hours later. I composed myself as best I could and quickly feigned sleep. I had no intention of ever making Charlie worried or upset for me if I could help it.

I reasoned with myself every day ever since that the temporary separation was the right thing to do. I may be a fragile human destined to die by decree, but I am still in charge of my life and I intend to cherish it.

I'm sure the three months seemed like the blink of an eye to immortal vampires but it had felt like years to me as various smells, objects and activities would remind me of the Cullens and their intriguing personalities.

However, the one Cullen that I was the least acquainted and familial with was the one I was going to ask for assistance with my truck today. I hoped that I was still welcomed into their home despite my intentional avoidance up until now.

The only small comfort I had in requesting Rosalie's assistance was that she was the one person aside from Edward and Jacob who adamantly wanted me to remain a delicate human. Surely, the postponement of my transformation and engagement to Edward has won me a few brownie points in her book.

The elegant mansion came into view and I slowed down even further to a stop near the garage. My truck wheezed like a dying horse as I switched it off. Suddenly, a resounding bang like a shotgun scared the daylights out of me as thick gray smoke rose from the front of the vehicle and wafted into the interior. I gasped in shock and horror.

Immediately, I regretted the sharp inhale as the suffocating fumes seeped into my lungs and burned my eyes. I could hear my own heartbeat pounding in my ears with rising panic. I coughed twice and then the driver side door was ripped off its hinges with a loud screech. I didn't have time to react as I felt cold arms encircle my waist and yank me out of the truck and then we blurred away into the safety of the house.

I was delicately placed onto the plush couch as my eyes fluttered open to see my savior and I gasped again in shock at Rosalie's chilling black orbs scrutinizing my body for injuries.

"Rosalie," I whispered under my breath and her fierce gaze snapped back up to meet my terrified eyes, causing me to sharply look away.

A low growl rumbled in her chest and I consciously forced myself not to flinch.

I could see in my peripheral vision as Rosalie backed away slowly and then she spun around.

"I need you to calm down. Now." She commanded and I dared to glance up to see that Rosalie was holding her breath as her refined jaw clenched and unclenched, swallowing down the venom flowing into her mouth with agonizing thirst.

My heartbeat. It was thumping wildly, the blood rushing through my veins must have been echoing in her sensitive ears and my deep-seeded fear and discomfort around the intimidating blonde woman was not helping to calm my heartbeat in the least.

"I'm not…" A sharp inhale. "I promise…I would never hurt you." She whispered with heartfelt conviction.

Guilt washed over me as I realized she knew I was scared. I felt an unbearable need to explain myself. I wasn't scared of her…But, I was startled by her pitch black eyes.

"I-I'm sorry!" I stuttered out and began taking deep, slow breaths to compose myself.

Gradually, my heartbeat slowed to a normal tempo and I saw Rosalie relax her shoulders.

She slowly turned around and our eyes locked. Once again, I consciously forced myself to meet her gaze without flinching and to my relief, they were golden orbs.

However, the sharp edge and harshness in her eyes remained as she stared intensely at me, her rosy and graceful lips seemingly frozen into a deep scowl. I wondered for the hundredth time, if Rosalie ever smiled and when she did, has anyone ever witnessed it.

"Why are you here?" She inquired critically as though I was a thorn in her side.

I blinked in surprise and quickly diverted my eyes to the carpeted floor instead. I had a speech prepared but I couldn't recall it for the life of me as I frantically tried to arrange my thoughts into sentences.

"I-um…I was…" I sputtered out then swallowed and tried again but I only succeeded in inhaling air as her cold and calculating golden orbs scattered my thoughts again.

"Look at me when you're speaking." She ordered in annoyance as I reverted back to avoiding her steely gaze.

I glanced back up and focused on her regal nose as I finally gushed out my explanation.

"I'm here about my truck." Exhale. "But I guess it doesn't matter now." I finished in a soft, solemn whisper.

Rosalie folded her arms across her chest and tilted her head to the side as she regarded me, her beautiful, blonde hair cascading down like a waterfall.

"What about your truck?"

I blinked in confusion. "It is pointless to try and fix it now, right?"

I wondered if it was a terribly wrong thing to say as her eyes narrowed into a glare. "It is absolutely pointless to fix that filthy piece of junk."

I winced a little at her harsh tone and hot tears suddenly welled up in my eyes. Maybe it was the realization that my beloved truck was truly gone for good and in turn, the final countdown of my humanity was nearing its end.

But it was ridiculous to think that. Deep down I knew my truck wasn't going to last till graduation just as much as pushing away the Cullens and everything supernatural wasn't going to save my existence as a human.

I blinked away the hot tears and wiped furiously at my face. Of all the people to see me be weak and pitiful, it just had to be Rosalie. The strong-willed and calculating Ice Queen known for expressing only displeasure and disgust, especially towards weakness.

I internally cursed my emotions for going haywire out of the blue with the most inappropriate person possible. I stood up on wobbly legs and hoped I appeared somewhat calmer as I stared over Rosalie's shoulder to the wall.

"I'm sorry for troubling you…I'll be leaving now."

Surely, I can contact Jacob or even my father for a ride home and maybe keep myself together without sinking into a nervous breakdown.

What I had expected was for Rosalie to watch me leave, trusting me to find my way out on my own but I hadn't expected her to grasp my arm in a gentle hold.

I stared at the long and graceful but cold fingers wrapped around my elbow as my heart sped up at the sudden contact.

"Stay."

My eyes shot up and connected with golden eyes glowing with rare gentleness.

"I mean," she amended in a softer tone, "Stay for as long as you wish."

I'm uncertain if it was intentional but her nimble, cold fingers slid slowly, ever so softly like a feather down my arm, leaving goosebumps along the way as she retracted her arm back to her side.

I unconsciously shivered as chills rippled down my spine and I know for a fact she saw the effects of her delicate touch because her tantalizing mouth quirked up slightly into a proud smirk and her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"I promise I won't bite."

I could physically feel my jaw drop as I realized Rosalie just quipped a joke. It was playful with sinister undertones, but a joke nonetheless to perhaps cheer me up and shyly make up for her cruel remark.

I realized then, that I had better file this memory away for safekeeping because I had just been blessed with seeing a facet of Rosalie's elusive character.


End file.
